


Dubai Stories: Sophia Diamond

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Shotacon, Ugly Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commission story. Sophia Diamond is given a offer she can't refused.Contains Shotacon.
Relationships: Sophia Diamond/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Dubai, the City of Gold. Please enjoy your stay” the voice on the P.A. system said.

As the plane landed, out walked a 19-year-old blonde bombshell, Sophia Diamond. Dressed in a lavish matching white and black checkered shirt and pants, Sophia strolled down to her cab. After reaching over 3 million followers on TikTok, she decided to reward herself with a nice little vacation to Dubai. She wanted to share this trip with her boyfriend so bad but due to work, he wasn’t able to make it. Disappointed, Sophia didn’t let that deter her from having fun. Though she was TikTok famous, this didn’t mean that she was loaded, not by a long shot. She had saved up a nice chunk of money from advertisements, around $25,000, so she decided to use that to buy a ticket and hotel to Dubai. Though the plane ticket was $4,000 and the low-end hotel was $6000, she was still left with $10,000 to spend. Confident with the cash she had, Sophia hailed a cab to her hotel. Getting on the cab, she was in awe at how luxurious the city was as they drove past the buildings. Before she knew it, Sophia had arrived at her hotel. Not the best looking one, but it was the cheapest one she could find.

“That will be $278.09” the cab driver said.

“What? $278?! We only drove for 2 miles!?” Sophia said surprised.

“It’s Dubai. What can I say” the drive said smugly.

Irritated, Sophia paid for the fare and grabbed her luggage. Checking in her hotel, she was relieved to see that it was a decent hotel. She couldn’t imagine paying $6000 for a crappy hotel. As she laid down on her queen-sized bed, she sighed at how lonely it was without her boyfriend there. After taking a few pictures for her Instagram, she texted her boyfriend that she had arrived and how much she wished he was here. Gathering herself, Sophia knew one thing that would cheer her up, shopping! Instead of taking the cab, she decided to walk down to the plaza instead. It wasn’t a far walk, maybe 10-15 minutes from her hotel. As she walked down the streets, she couldn’t help but feel someone watching her. Uneasy, she braced herself for whatever came next, only that nothing happened. Reaching the plaza, she felt safe as there was a crowd of people shopping. Walking around, she saw the most luxurious items for sale. Name brand products that weren’t even for sale yet in the western market. In total awe, Sophia gleefully looked around and took pictures for her fans. Catching her eyes, a handbag from an exclusive designer was for sale. Rushing over, she knew she had to have it. Walking up to the cashier, Sophia eagerly waited for the price to ring up.

“That will be $8500” the cashier said.

Jaw dropped and surprised, Sophia muttered out $8500. That was more than half of what she had. In fact, that was almost all that she had. There was no way she was going to survive the weekend with only $1500 in her purse. As she was about to tell the cashier to put it back someone handed the cashier a card.

“On me” he said.

Looking to see who it was, Sophia was shocked to see a rather old and plump man. Dressed in rather opulent clothing, she could tell that he was wealthy. The gold rings on his fingers screamed well off. His aura oozed money. 

“Oh no. Please you don’t have to do that. Really, it’s too much” Sophia pleaded as she pushed the card back.

“Please, for someone so pretty, it would be my pleasure” the man said as he pushed the card back to the cashier.

Unsure what to do at this point, she let the stranger pay for the bag. Uneasy about the situation, she didn’t know how to thank the man for his generosity.

“T-thank you so much. I’m Sophia” she said as she reached out her hand for a handshake.

“The pleasure was mines. I am Sheikh Omar” the man said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Flattered by this, Sophia heart started to race. This had never happened to her before. She was just gifted this expensive handbag and now some stranger was kissing her hand like she was some sort of princess.

“Oh no, stop it” she blushed.

“Please, you were so beautiful I could not help” Omar said.

“Is their anyway I can repay you for this?” Sophia asked.

“How about lunch together?” the old man said.

Thinking for a moment, Sophia agreed to go with the man. Following the man out of the store, he led her to a limousine. Usually, she would be cautious about going into cars with strangers but when was the last time she got to ride in a limo? She excitedly got into the car and snapped a few pictures of her new handbag for her Instagram.

“Sophia, do you mind if we make a quick stop first?” Omar asked. 

“Oh, to where?” she asked.

“Just to my house. I want to pick up my wife” he said.

“Oh, you’re married. That’s so sweet, of course I don’t mind” Sophia said.

After a few more minutes, the car stopped at a luxurious mansion. Sophia’s eyes were wide open as they drove into the parking lot. She knew he was rich, but she never expected him to be billionaire rich. Her heart was thumping fast as she saw a lot of luxury cars, a helicopter pad, servants walking around, and 3 Olympic sized pools. Pulling up to the driveway Sophia noticed a girl around the same age as her walk out of the mansion and into the limo with them.

“Oh, Hi! I’m Sydney Melman” the girl said as she got in and sat down next to the old man.

Confused, Sophia stuttered for a second.

“Oh, are you his grand daug…” Sophia asked before getting caught off guard by the teen girl and old man making out.

“Sophia, my wife” Omar said as Sydney sat on his lap.

“O-oh. Um, nice to meet you” Sophia said shyly.

The rest of the way to the restaurant, Sophia sat in awkward silence as Sydney and her “husband” got really touchy with each other. Trying to avert her eyes away as the portly man moved his hands onto Sydney’s butt and gave them a playful squeeze. Hearing them giggling like teenagers in love felt uneasy as one of them was clearly not a teenager. As soon as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant, Sophia bellowed out a sigh of relief as she stepped outside.

Stepping out of the limo, Sophia took a deep breath to process what just happened. As she calmed herself down, the limo drove off. Turning around, Sophia only saw Sydney next to her.

“Um. Where is your, uh, husband?” Sophia asked.

“Oh, it’s just going to be me and you!” Sydney said as she grabbed Sophia arm and dragged her into the restaurant.

Sitting there awkwardly at how bizarre the situation she was in, Sophia decided to make the first move.

“So, um, how long have the two of you been married?” she asked.

“Him and me? Let’s see… It’s been a year now” Sydney smiled.

“O-oh. That’s nice” Sophia said surprised.

Unsure of what to say next, Sophia sat there awkwardly as Sydney ordered food for them.

“Alright, so I’m going to get straight to it. Are you a virgin?” Sydney asked unexpectedly.

Nearly choking on her water as she heard this, Sophia gathered herself.

“Y-yeah, why do you ask?” Sophia replied.

“I knew it. I know a virgin when I see one” Sydney giggled.

Confused, Sophia just went along with it.

“Alright, so what are you doing here?” Sydney asked.

“I’m on vacation” Sophia said.

“No, why are you really here?” Sydney persisted.

“Vacation…” Sophia said again.

“You mean you aren’t here to find a sugar daddy?” Sydney retorted.

“W-what? No, I’m in a loving relationship with my boyfriend!” Sophia blushed.

“Haha, sure could have fooled me. I mean most girl come here to either find a rich old man, like me, or to whore themselves out” Sydney said.

“W-whore?” Sophia stuttered.

“Yep. I used to do that until I met my husband” Sydney said.

“Y-you mean you were a um… escorting yourself?” Sophia said softly.

“Big time. The moment I turned 18, I flew to Dubai and opened my legs” Sydney laughed.

Taken back, Sophia wondered how a girl the same age as her could be so, how to put it, shallow.

“So, you want to make some money? I mean real money. Enough to live lavishly here every day, and enough to be set for life” Sydney whispered.

Sophia’s eyes lit up immediately. It was hard enough to make money on Instagram so when she heard this, she became eager. The only problem was that Sophia knew that she wasn’t going to like how to make the money.

“I can see it in your eyes. Alright so, all you got to do is marry his grandson” Sophia said.

Grandson? That didn’t seem so bad. Considering that Omar was so old already, his grandson must be around the same age as her. The only problem was that Sophia was already in a relationship.

“S-sorry, but I’m in a committed relationship already” Sophia proudly said.

“… So? You mean you don’t want to be set for life? You rather stay with your boyfriend and have to wonder if the next day you will have enough buy the things you want, like that nice handbag?” Sydney said smugly.

“I-I mean” Sophia muttered out.

The problem was that everything Sydney said was true. Being popular on Instagram meant nothing if she wasn’t getting paid. She saw how well off Sydney was and the house she lived in. Never having to worry about anything. Her heart sank as she thought about what this meant for her and her boyfriend.

“L-let me see a picture of the grandson” Sophia said.

Within a few seconds, Sydney handed her phone over to Sophia.

“W-what!? He’s like 12!” Sophia protested.

“13 to be accurate” Sydney said.

“That’s fucked up. There’s no way I’m doing that!” Sophia said angrily.

“Come on. Don’t be such a prude. You’re getting off easy in Dubai. I’ve seen this girl last week, what was her name again, Alexa? She married a dog for much less that what’s being offered to you” Sydney laughed.

“A dog?!” Sophia said horrified.

“Yeah, but I think she enjoyed it, beside just think about it. It’s only a six-year difference. In a few years, you won’t even mind it” Sydney said.

“G-give me some time to think this over….” Sophia said quietly as she ate her food.

The day went on as they finished their food. Sydney gave her number to Sophia to call her later when she made her decision. As Sophia laid on her bed, a million things ran through her head. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She did want to live comfortably and upgrade her lifestyle but at the same time she didn’t like how she was going to get it. Looking at her phone, she saw a picture of her and her boyfriend, and started to wonder what it would be like without him. She did love him with all her heart, but he wasn’t able to give her what she wanted. With a heavy heart, Sophia texted Sydney that she was ready to take the deal. She would marry Omar’s grandson in exchange for a comfortable lifestyle.

“Great! I knew you’d make the right decision. Just one more thing. Omar wants to test you first, to see if you are right for his grandson” Sydney texted.

“Test me how?” Sophia texted back.

“You know, to see if things are right down there… and see if you can please him… sexually” Sydney texted.

Sophia’s body shivered as the thought of her body being defiled by the old fat man ran through her mind. Taking a deep breath, she told herself it was all about the endgame.

“Fine. When does he want to do this?” Sophia texted back.

“Tonight. Give it an hour or two and Omar will meet you in your hotel room” Sydney texted.

Putting her phone down, Sophia heart sank as she knew there was no going back now.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Life as we know it

“Okay Sophia, you can do this” Sophia whispered to herself as her hotel door opened. 

In came Omar alone with a greedy smile on his face. He knew what she agreed to, and he was happy to “test” her out. Sophia’s heart raced as she knew this was the biggest decision that she had made in her life. Having to get fucked by an old man as a test drive in order to see if she was a good fit her his grandson. It felt as she nothing more than a plaything for them. Her mind was wavering, but she knew it was too late to say no now. She had accepted the offer already, agreeing to be the wife of a 13-year-old boy. 

“Come her beautiful” Omar said as he pulled Sophia in for a kiss.

Disgusted, she kissed the old man back. It felt so wrong kissing someone who wasn’t her boyfriend, or in this case, soon to be ex-boyfriend. She felt his tongue creeping into her mouth. It was wet and slimy and felt so violating but she held strong and pressed her tongue against his. She kept telling herself to not think too much about it and to keep her eyes on the prize. The prize being an easy life and endless riches. The old man moving his hands up, he started to massage her breasts. Probably her most famous assets, her 32D breasts were the highlight of her fame. Her tight white shirt was no match for his lecherous old hands.   
https://preview.redd.it/04yu101wlpx11.jpg?width=640&height=719&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=5682a7519f141d182a0bcf71b1fae8dfb6fa8bfc

“On your knees,” he ordered.

Hesitating a bit, Sophia reluctantly dropped to her knees. She knew what was going to happen next. Blowjobs were nothing new to her. She had given plenty of blowjobs to her boyfriend before, in fact, that was how she always avoided sex, preserving her virginity. Though she was starting to regret not having sex earlier as it seemed having sex with a complete stranger was going to be her first time now. Now on her knees, she saw the old man unbuckling his belt before whipping out his cock in front of her face. 

“W-what?” Sophia whispered while shocked at the sight of the man’s cock. 

The old man’s cock was terrifying to Sophia. Never has she seen one so big and girthy. He was so much bigger than her boyfriends. Omar’s cock was at least 10 inches while her boyfriends was only 5 inches. 

“I-I uh, don’t think I can fit that inside of my mouth” Sophia said nervously.

“You better do something or else it will hurt when I take your ass” he smirked.

“Fuck!” Sophia said to herself as she had totally forgotten that the whole point of the night was to “test” her out. She had never done anal before and just thinking about how that monster was supposed to go inside of her made her shake in fear. Taking a deep breath, she knew lubrication was going to be vitally important. Opening her mouth, she started to suck on the top of his dick. Gagging a bit, he tasted “old” and “repulsive”. At the same time though, Sophia couldn’t find it in herself to stop sucking. It was as it the tase of his cock was intoxicating to her body. 

“It’s plenty wet now, bend over” the man said as Sophia made quick work at coating his cock with her spit.

“Yes sir” Sophia said as she bent over and pulled her jeans down, revealing her defenseless asshole. 

Licking his fingers, he then started to massage the rim of her ass. She immediately felt her hole pucker up from his touch. 

“Be gently… please” she whined out as he wasted no time in pressing the head of his cock against her hole.

Letting out a small yelp, he slowly inserted his cock into her ass.

“AaaAaaAaaHHHhh” Sophia groaned out as she just lost her anal virginity.

She bit down on the bed sheets to try and hold her painful moans in as he pushed deeper into her. 

“So tight. I think you are going to be perfect for my grandson” Omar moaned as he was able to push half of his cock into her tight asshole.

Unable to say a word, Sophia just braced herself for what was going to come next. She felt him pulling out a bit before pushing in deeper into her. This was painful but she knew she had to endure it. She was too deep into it now to quit. Thankful she was able to lube his cock up nice and wet or this would have been a different story. Soon he was making small yet powerful thrust into Sophia’s ass while she tried to relax her body. The pain was nothing like anything she has ever felt before. It felt as if her whole body was going to be split in two by his cock. 

“Go slow…” Sophia whined out as his thrust were getting rougher.

She felt his hands grab her hips tightly as he struggled to push his entire length into her. Sophia, now teary eyed, let out a loud groan as her legs started to shake from the agony of having his entire cock inside of her ass. Feeling if she was going to pass out, Sophia mind snapped. The pain slowly started to become pleasurable as his plunges continued. Just losing her anal virginity, Sophia started to moan loudly as her asshole was being stretched out by the old man. 

“Ahh! Don’t stop!” Sophia bellowed out as she was bent over, and ass fucked.

As he continued to fuck Sophia’s hole, the old man gave her ass a hard slap, making her tense up her body from the pain. This just added to the tightness that wrapped his cock. He could be heard moaning as he thrusted his cock all the way into her now ruined hole. Sophia on the other hand was going crazy. Her body was heating up as she felt an orgasm building up rapidly. This was something completely new to her. Sure, she came from playing with her pussy before, but this was something that she had never ever felt before. Never would she had thought of cumming from anal sex but here she was, bent over with an old man fucking her brains out. 

“Nnngghh! GOD! I’m cuuuummmminnnnggg!” Sophia yelled out as her body began to shake from the powerful orgasm. 

Her legs began to stir while her knees wobbled. Losing balanced, she fell down to her knees while his cock popped out of her gaping asshole. 

“Finish me with your tits” he said.

Tired but with what little strength she had left, Sophia got on her knees, and pushed her breasts between his cock. Her asshole still stinging as she did this, Sophia started to gently massage the cock that just took her anal virginity. Bouncing her soft pale breast on his cock, she could hear him moaning. It didn’t take much before she felt his cock throbbing in between her tits. With on final groan, the old man started to shoot out his cum all over Sophia’s face and breasts. Ropes of cum squirted out in impressive loads, landing across her face, chin, and chest. She could feel just how hot his cum was as it lathered her milky skin.

“Oh fuck, that was great. You are the perfect match for my grandson, Amir” Omar said as he pulled out of Sophia’s breasts. 

Quite exhausted herself, Sophia mumbled out a thank you before falling on the bed and dozing off. For the next few days, Sophia was showered with gifts for her newly engagement status. The breakup with her boyfriend back home went horrible as there was a lot of yelling and cursing between them, well mostly him. Though she felt bad about it, she was happy at the outcome of it all. Being rich and having a limitless credit card was amazing. She showed off her fancy new things that she bought on Instagram and saw that her followers were growing at an alarming rate. This high was taking her over as she just kept spending and spending with no end in sight. She didn’t tell anyone she was going to marry a boy much younger than her but may be later when they were older. I mean a 6-year difference wasn’t so bad once she thought about it. On the day she was going to get married, Sydney and Sophia went shopping for a wedding dress. Finding one that was particular low cut, it showed off her best features. Her huge breasts stuck out of her white gown nicely and the fabric clung onto her ass beautifully. Underneath her dress was a pair of white frilly lingerie that barely hid her private areas. As they finished shopping and getting ready, the two made their way to a fancy condo in the middle of the city. Sydney had told her that the condo was the home of her future husband. It was a really expensive condo that overlooked the city. A lot more than a boy should have but it was his and now Sophia’s once she sealed the deal with him. Not holding a ceremony, Sophia was told to just go into the condo and let the boy have his way with her. Not thinking about it too much, Sophia did just that. Entering the enormous condo, she couldn’t help but look around her future home. All along the walls were decorative art pieces and the rooms were as big as the hotel room she stayed in at the beginning of her trip. She was in awe at hot stunning the place was. Not even the richest celebrities would be able to afford a place this nice without breaking their banks, and to think it was owned by a boy. A boy… for a moment there, Sophia had totally forgotten that it was a young boy she was going to marry. Her heart started to race as the thought of her first time was going to be taken by a boy much younger than her. She was tying the knot with him in about 10 minutes and no one in her family knew at all. This was going to be her “secret” that she would have to keep from the world or else she would be in so much trouble. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she went into the master bedroom and sat on his, or their bed now, and waited for him. Every minute she waited felt like an eternity as she knew this was going to change her life forever. Not having to ever worry about money anymore, Sophia knew this was the right decision even though it wasn’t entirely legal. Before long, she heard the door open and in came this boy, no more than 13 walking in. He was an average looking boy, a bit pudgy but average. He had a portly belly, probably from living so well off his entire life. No matter, Sophia told herself that it wasn’t about the looks.

“Hi… hubby” she giggled. 

“So, you’re my new wife, right? Go ahead and open your legs” Amir said.  
Surprised by how forward he was, Sophia did as she was told. Hiking her white dress to her waist, she got on the bed and opened her legs. Underneath she had on a white garter belt and a frilly white thing. Sophia would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. I mean come on, she was about to lose her virginity to a kid. Thankfully he was still young. That meant his dick wouldn’t be too big. The pain of losing her anal virginity was painful enough for her, losing her vaginal would be even worse. 

“So, show me what you got kid” Sophia grimaced as the boy took off his clothes.

Before she knew it, the grin on her face turned into horror as she saw what he was packing underneath his underwear.

“W-what the hell? There’s no way a boy like you could be that big!” Sophia cried out as she pointed to his cock.

What she didn’t know was that this wasn’t his first-time having sex. Being young and rich had its perks. For his 12th birthday, his uncle sent him on a private cruise with 2 world class models. That of which he spent all weekend fucking and learning about how to please him and his partners. Sophia to him was going to be his first wife so he knew he had to make it special. He wanted his uncle to find him a virgin to deflower to which is uncle did just that. Eager to make Sophia his, he started to stroke his 9-inch cock. 

“H-hey, maybe we’re rushing into this a bit quick don’t you think?” Sophia stuttered out as she felt a chill run down her spine.

“Come here and get it wet” Amir said pointing to his dick.

Knowing she had no choice, Sophia slowly got off the bed and onto her knees. She could see the boy looking down at her, expecting her to do as he commanded. Gently, she reached out her hand and started to stroke his cock. It was so warm as she touched it. Almost as big as his uncle even. Maybe in a few years he would be fully grown. Opening her mouth, Sophia started to work her tongue all over his shaft. She had to make sure he was nice and wet before penetrating her. Sophia at first was choking a bit from the sheer girth of his cock but soon found a steady pace at which she could comfortably suck. Despite being so young, Amir knew how to pace himself. Feeling Sophia’s hot tongue slathering all over his cock and balls, he pushed her head away when he could start to feel his pre-cum leaking out.

“Get on you back. I want to see your face when I pop your cherry” he smirked.

Taking a gulp of whatever was in her mouth, Sophia did as she was told. Her dress hiked up to her hips now, she got on the bed and watched as the boy positioned his cock in front of her virgin hole. Pushing his young cock into her, Sophia let out a boisterous moan from the pain. 

“Ow! Ow! Go slow” She pleaded as she felt his fat cock hit her hymen. 

Not even listening to her, the boy pushed deeper into her. Using a bit of force, he pushed past her hymen, breaking it. Sophia’s eyes widen as she felt her insides ripping apart. Clutching onto the bed sheets hard, Sophia screamed out in pain as her cherry was popped. Blood trinkled down her thighs, staining the white bedsheet. This didn’t deter the boy from pushing as deep as he could before pulling out and pushing right back in. 

“Oh god! It hurts. G-go slower!” she begged as the boy started to speed up.

As much as she was in pain, part of her felt liberated. Free. Reborn. The feeling of a cock inside of her felt so right, even though it was a boy much younger than her. Her legs naturally opened up, accepting the boy as her lover. The pain slowly became bearable as his thrusting continued. She could hear him grunting as he pounded her newly deflowered pussy. Her groans slowly turned into sultry moans as she could feel his cock massaging her insides. 

“AAAaaahhHH!” Sophia moaned out as the boy relentlessly pounded her aching cunt.

Her body unsure of how to react to this newfound sensation could only slither around as she could feel his cock hitting the deepest parts of her. All this pleasure soon found itself welling up deep inside of her. Building up more and more every second as his young fat cock mercilessly ravaged her. Her eyes found themselves rolling to the back of her head as her legs soon found themselves wrapped up around the boy’s waist. 

“Oh god! Oh god! I’m… I’m cuuuummmminnnnnggg!!!” Sophia screamed out as her pussy started to convulse around her husband’s cock. 

“N-no more…” Sophia mumbled out as her body tried to recover from her intense orgasm. 

Her husband, feeling himself close too, thrusted a few more times. Hard and slow, he let out a soft grunt before pushing deep into her and finally cumming. He didn’t care if she got pregnant or not, as long as he could claim her as his by the end of the night. As Sophia laid on the bed, out of breath and exhausted, she felt the boy becoming harder despite just cumming inside of her.

“H-hey, wait. L-let me rest first!” she screamed out as he started to thrust his hips again.

Her mind going crazy as every second past, Sophia could think of nothing but of how this was going to be her new life from now on.


End file.
